


Without You

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Визуал от G до T [5]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: — Ты правда думаешь, что я милый?— Я правда думаю, что ты женат. И я правда думаю, что ты любишь свою жену.— Люблю.
Relationships: Audrey Hanson/Matt Parkman
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Визуал от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: I Am Kloot — Proof; Heroes (2006). Текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть [здесь](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/i_am_kloot/proof.html).


End file.
